T.W. Rolleston
Thomas William Hazen Rolleston (1857-1920) was an Irish poet, literary figure and translator, best known as a poet but publishing over a wide range of literary and political topics. LIfe Rolleston was born in Glasshouse, Shinrone, co. Offaly, the son of a judge. He was educated at St. Columba's College]], Rathfarnham, and Trinity College, Dublin. After a time in Germany he founded the Dublin University Review in 1885. He published Poems and Ballads of Young Ireland in 1888, and a Life of Lessing in 1889. In London in the 1890s he was a member of the Rhymer's Club; he was to cross paths several times, and sometimes to clash, with W.B. Yeats. He was also involved in Douglas Hyde's Gaelic League. He also spent time as a journalist, and as a civil servant involved with agriculture. He had eight children, from two marriages. He lived at various times in Dublin, Germany, London and co. Wicklow; settling finally in 1908 in Hampstead, London, where he died. Writing His seminal works, Celtic Myths and Legends and The High Deeds of Finn Mac Cumhail, are widely hailed as the best representation and description of all the legends, myths and spiritual history of all Celtic peoples of Ireland, Britain, and Wales. Recognition His translation of "The Dead at Clonmacnois" (from the Irish of Angus O'Gillan) was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."The Dead at Clonmacnois," Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Deirdre: The Fies Ceoil prize cantata, Dublin, 1897''. Edinburgh: Patrick Giddes / Dublin: M.H. Gill, 1897. * Tannhauser: a dramatic poem (illustrated by Willy Pogany). London: George G. Harrap, 1900; New York: Brentano's, 1900. *''Sea Spray: Verses and translations. Dublin: Maunsel, 1909. *''Parsifal; or, The legend of the Holy Grail (illustrated by Will Pogany). London: George G. Harrap, 1912; New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1912. *''The Tale of Lohengrin, Knight of the Swan: After the drama of Richard Wagner'' (illustrated by Will Pogany). London: George G. Harrap, 1913; New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1914. *''Three Love Tales After Richard Wagner: Tannhäuser, Lohengrin, Parsifal''. London: George G. Harrap, 1920. Non-fiction * Life of Gotthold Ephraim Lessing. London: Walter Scott, 1889. *''Imagination and Art in Gaelic Literature: Being notes on some recent translations from the Gaelic; a lecture delivered before the National Literary Society of Ireland on February 16th, 1900''. Kilkenny, Ireland: Kilkenny Moderator, 1900. *''Ireland, the Empire, and the War''. Dublin: Sealy, Bryers, & Walker, 1900. * Parallel Paths: A study in biology, ethics, and art. London: Duckworth, 1908. *''Myths & Legends of the Celtic Race. London: George G. Harrap, 1911; New York: Thomas Y. Crowell, 1911 ** also published as: **''Celtic Myths and Legends. New York: Dover, 1990. **''Celtic Mythology: History, legends, and deities''. North Hollywood, CA: Newcastle, 1997. ** The Illustrated Guide to Celtic Mythology. London: Studio Editions, 1993. *''Ireland and Poland: A comparison. London: T.F. Unwin, 1917; New York: George H. Doran, 1917. *''Ireland's Vanishing Opportunity. Dublin: Talbot / London: T.F. Unwin, 1919. Translated * The Teaching of Epictetus: Being the 'Encheiridion' of Epictetus; with selections from the 'Dissertations' and 'Fragments'. London: Walter Scott / New York: T. Whittaker, 1888. *''The High Deeds of Finn, and other bardic romances of ancient Ireland. London: George G. Harrap, 1910. Edited *Thomas Davis, ''Prose Writings. London: Walter Scott, 1889. *Thomas Davis, Selections from his Prose and Poetry. London & Dublin: Gresham, 1891; New York: Stokes, 1891. *''Selections from Plato; from the translations of Sydenham and Taylor'' (revised & edited by Rolleston). London: Walter Scott, 1892. *''A Treasury of Irish Poetry in the English Tongue'' (edited with Stopford Augustus Brooke). London: Smith, Elder, 1900; New York: Macmillan, 1900. *Hermann Fernau, Because I Am a German. London: Constable, 1916; New York: Dutton, 1916. *Percy Bysshe Shelley, A Philosophical View of Reform (with introduction & appendix by Rolleston). London & New York: Humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1920. Letters *''Whitman and Rolleston: A correspondence'' (with Walt Whitman). Bloomington, IN: Indiana University Press, 1951. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:T.W. Rolleston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 1, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"The Dead at Clonmacnois" (from the Irish of Angus O'Gillan) in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250–1900 *Thomas William Hazen Rolleston at Poetry Nook (6 poems) ;Books * * T.W. Rolleston at the Online Books Page ;Audio / video *T.W. Rolleston at YouTube ;About * Author: T.W. Rolleston, librarything.com. *T.W. Rolleston (1857-1920) at Ricorso * T.W. Rolleston at Offaly Historical & Archaelogical Society. Rolleston, T.W. Rolleston, T.W. Rolleston, T.W. Rolleston, TW Category:19th-century poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Irish translators Category:Translators to English